


Quando lo Zucchero è... Amaro

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Drarry, Fanfiction, Flash Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: E così Harry pensa che io non sia abbastanza romantico, eh?Vedremo cosa avrà da dire dopo questo!La mia prima drabble, tutta dedicata a... bravi!Come avete fatto a indovinare?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, prima drabble che io abbia mai scritto.  
> Se dovesse piacervi, magari ne scriverò altre.  
> Credo che potrei prenderci gusto XD  
> Questa è stata ispirata da una scenetta vista al parcheggio di Cesano di Roma, dove prendo il treno...  
> La dedico, com'è ovvio, a **[ZuccheroAmaro](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=776)** , felice fino in fondo al cuore di starle vicino e di poterle voler bene.  
> Vorrei donarti il mondo, ma intanto accontentati di questa drabble ^^

Draco aveva deciso, per qualche strano motivo, di andare a fare lui, la spesa, quella mattina.  
Forse perchè Dobby aveva dovuto rimontare il carrello in cui riponeva le cibarie, dopo che lui, la sera prima, lo aveva rotto tentando di chiuderlo.  
O perchè si annoiava, chiuso in casa.  
Fatto sta che decise di uscire.  
E prese la strada che Harry faceva tutte le mattine per andare al lavoro.  
Si ritrovò quindi a passare per il parcheggio della stazione, dove Harry lasciava la macchina per prendere il treno che l'avrebbe portato al Ministero.  
Draco, però, non era mai andato con lui, e quindi rimase piuttosto sorpreso dal trovarsi di fronte una macchina che sembrava quella del suo compagno debitamente parcheggiata dentro le strisce azzurre.  
Sbirciò dentro dai finestrini, e il tripudio rosso-oro degli interni lo convinse oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio che quella era proprio la macchina di Harry.  
Non era un gran guidatore, lui, e spesso si era sentito prudere le mani dal desiderio di schiantare qualche automobilista poco accorto. Anche per questo preferiva prendere il treno.  
Senza contare che teneva alla macchina come ad una figlia, aveva risparmiato per mesi e ora la trattava come un delicato soprammobile di cristallo.  
Un rumore alle sue spalle lo fece voltare: una ragazza stava infilando un foglietto ripiegato sotto al tergicristallo della macchina accanto.  
Il suo sguardo sorpreso dovette attirarne l'attenzione, perchè la ragazza lo guardò a sua volta e arrossì.  
"E' la macchina del mio fidanzato, sa" spiegò con un risolino "ho pensato che gli avrebbe fatto piacere trovare un mio messaggio quando tornerà stanco dal lavoro."  
Quando la ragazza si fu allontanata, salutandolo con un cenno della mano, Draco ghignò tra sè e sè.

E così Harry pensa che io non sia abbastanza romantico, eh?  
Vedremo cosa avrà da dire dopo questo!

"Maledetti teppisti!  
Vandali!  
Io li avado tutti quanti, com'è vero che mi chiamo Harry Potter!"  
Draco gli si fece incontro, preoccupato.  
"Harry, cos-"  
"La MACCHINA!  
Draco, mi hanno distrutto la MACCHINA!  
Hanno rigato l'intera fiancata, TUTTA, capito?  
Non due righine come qualsiasi teppista che si rispetti.  
Ci hanno scritto un messaggio, con le chiavi, i sassi, o che so io!  
Fanno i romantici alle mie spalle!  
Ah, ma vedrai domani!  
Metto un bell'incantesimo sulla macchina, e il primo che si avvicina finirà abbrustolito come una zanzara che entra nello zampirone!  
Dannazione, dovevo ancora finire di pagarla..."  
Draco rimase in silenzio, a guardare la schiena del compagno che si allontanava a grandi passi verso la cucina.  
Poi spostò lo sguardo oltre la finestra, fino a soffermarsi sulla fiancata incriminata.  
No, decisamente non era quello il momento giusto per parlare ad Harry del suo dolcissimo piano.  
Si cacciò le mani in tasca e si affrettò a raggiungere Harry.

Sulla fiancata dell'auto, incendiata dagli ultimi raggi del sole che tramontava all'orizzonte, si leggeva: E POI DICI CHE NON SONO ROMANTICO!


End file.
